scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness
:This article is about the film. For the DVD containing the film, see Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (DVD). Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness is the twenty-third in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was made available for digital download on February 3, 2015, and later on DVD on February 17.WHV Press Release: Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness. Home Theater Forum. Synopsis The movie opens with Daphne Blake trying to pass her driver's test and get her license. She is in the Mystery Machine. Velma Dinkley tells her she can do it, yet despite the encouragements, Daphne crashes the van into a tree. Later she and Velma win a lottery that takes people into space. The two girls soon find themselves going into space along with Billionaire Sly Baron, Trained Astronaut Shannon Lucas, Retired Astronauts Zip Elvin and Colt Steelcase, Alien Hunting Specialist Ridley, Football player Uvininous "U-boat" Botango, News reporter Clark Sparkman (who instantly takes a fancy to Velma, much to her annoyance) and of course Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo. Fred allies himself with Zip and Colt, much to their dismay. Shaggy and Scooby are happy to see U-boat. Shannon tells Daphne that she scored the highest on the space test she and her friends took, much to Velma's surprise. This causes Velma to become bitter towards Daphne. Soon everyone is boarding Sly's ship, The Sly Star One and they blast off into space. Once in space, they meet a robot named H.A.M whose sense of humor is horrible and dark. After a while, a mysterious alien starts messing with the ship, causing it to land on Sly's space resort, situated on the dark side of the moon. There they are greeted by Sly's twin brother Hudson and some Sly Bots. Afterwards Scooby and Shaggy go to find some food while their friends go to find the alien. Velma's bitterness towards Daphne increases, causing a rift in their friendship. Fred continues to annoy Zip and Colt. Scooby and Shaggy are briefly chased by the alien and then meet up with U-boat who tells them that when they're scared, they should think of something that doesn't scare them. After a while Fred decides to trap the alien. During the plan to trap the alien, Daphne and Velma still continue to argue and Velma finally says that she wonders what if Daphne is the astronaut. Afterwards the gang later catches the alien and it is revealed to be Shannon who states that she wanted to convince people on Earth that space travel isn't safe for amateurs and should be left to professionals. She used her alien costume to make that happen and most of the other characters Scooby and his friends had met during the course of the movie to unknowingly go along in her plan. She then realized that with Scooby and his friends abroad, they would prove the alien hoax and foil her scheme and had to make it hard for them to work together. So she reveals that she lied about Daphne getting the highest score, knowing it would put a strain on her and Velma's friendship, and reveals that it was actually Shaggy who got the highest score (much to everyone's--including Velma and Shaggy's--surprise). She traps the heroes behind a wall of glass, telling them she planted explosive devices all over the resort to blow it up. She heads back to the now repaired Sly Star One and get back to earth alone, leaving the others to their deaths. Ham reveals that he isn't really a robot but an actor. The gang quickly manage to escape the glass wall and rush into an exact copy of the Sly Star One, built by Hudson. However the tank is broken. Luckily Zip and Colt go to hold it down and they allow Fred to help them, finally accepting him. When the others wonder who will fly the ship, everyone is knocked by pieces of falling metal. Velma tells Daphne she has to fly them home. At first, Daphne protests, but Velma assures her she believes she can do it because she is her best friend. Upon hearing Velma's kind words of encouragement, Daphne manages to get the ship off the ground and fly everyone home. Once home, the heroes confront Shannon and expose her scheme. She is taken to prison. Once Shannon is taken away, Daphne and Velma reconcile. The movie ends with Daphne once again driving the Mystery Machine with all her friends. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley - Supporting characters: * Clark Sparkman * Zip Elvin * Colt Steelcase * U-Boat * Sly Baron * Ridley * H.A.M. * Hudson Baron Villains: * Alien / * Shannon Lucas * Aliens * Caroline Prime Other characters: * Driving examiner * Celebrity Heat crowd * Man in Delaware * Mother in Delaware * Son in Delaware * Dane * Paul's owner * Paul * Launch manager * Ground Control * Slybots ** Frank ** Linda ** Reggie ** Twiggy ** Chef Slybot * U-Boat's father * Crowd at Shannon's speech * Press at Shannon's speech Locations * United States ** DMV ** Delaware ** Launch site *** Sly's Souvenir Shop ** Science fair ** Space Burgers ** New York * Sly Star One ** Passenger section ** Bridge ** Engine room * NASA * The Moon ** Sly Moon Prime *** Kitchen *** Dining hall *** Observation deck *** Hudson's workshop * Tokyo, Japan * Paris, France ** Eiffel Tower * Dublin, Ireland ** Countryside * Mine * Hudson's ship ** Bridge Objects Food and drinks: * Popcorn * Peanuts * Pizza * U-Boat Bites * U-Boat Nachoverboards * Canned tomatoes * Scooby Snacks * Fred's coffee * Sticky buns Other objects: * Shaggy's driving license * Scooby's driving license * Mystery Machine airbags * Flight suits * Velma's glasses * Daphne's nail file * Fred's bottled water * Sly's rocket jetpack * Velma's photos * Clark's video camera * Zip's clipboard * Colt's clipboard * Fred's clipboard * Ridley's computer tablet * Daphne's phone * Painting of Sly * Hudson's exo-suit * Coolant gel * Nitrogen/oxygen tank * Microwave * Can opener * Magna boots * Alien's wrist communicator * Daphne's hairdryer laser guns * Sting darts * Thermal charges * Alien mask * Hudson's ship model Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Sly Star One * Sly Moon Buggy Rides * Alien fleet * Hudson's ship Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits will be how they are shown on-screen. Opening credits Closing credits Continuity * The Mystery Machine's license plate in this film first appeared in the previous one. * Daphne's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, No Sharking Zone. * Velma's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. * Shaggy's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, Wedding Bell Boos!. * Fred's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. * Mystery Inc.'s name was officially used in the first direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Notes/trivia * The description on the back of the DVD case asks if Fred will ever take off his space suit, although oddly, he doesn't wear it on the front (he's the only one not to). He's also inside the Mystery Machine outside of Earth's orbit, when in fact, it's barely in it. * Scooby and Shaggy have already been in space several times before this film, even as recently as the direct-to-video short film, Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace. * The gang had been to a cyber version of the moon when they were inside Eric Staufer's computer game in the direct-to-video feature, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. * There are several references to the science fiction film, Alien: ** Ridley is a parody of Ellen Ripley. "Ridley" is a play on both Ripley and Ridley Scott, the film's director. ** is based on Ash. The revelation that H.A.M. is really a human is the reverse of what happened in Alien. ** The alien has a similar appearance and power to the Xenomorph. * Sly is a parody of Richard Branson, who's trying to achieve the same thing that Sly does. * Zip Elvin and Colt Steelcase are parodies of Buzz Aldrin and Neil Armstrong; Zip being the most of obvious, at least in name. * Shaggy says he once saw a show about a man who saw gremlins on the outside of his plane, which is a reference to the The Twilight Zone episode, Nightmare at 20,000 Feet. Although, that only had one gremlin. * Ridley predicting Dublin as one of the "major" cities to be attacked in an alien invasion makes her story less sound. * The gang taking turns to tell their version of what an alien rebellion would be like is similar to when they each took turns telling each other what would happen if they met an alien, in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode, The Story Stick. * H.A.M. painting Sly Baron's portrait is a reference to the infamous scene from the movie, Titanic. * If the previous film wasn't evidence enough that Fred owns the Mystery Machine himself, then Daphne refers to it as his van. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Hold the phone" count: Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * TBA Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The "Drivers Test" sign is missing an apostrophe. * Aside from the fact Scooby owns a driver's license (perhaps because of the fact that he drove it on two recent occasions previously to this), his signature was a paw print, instead of writing his own name, which he had already done in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes, The Unnatural and A Scooby-Doo Valentine, respectively. ** The paw print is also too small to actually come from Scooby himself. * The previous film once again, highlighted Fred's strong affection for the Mystery Machine (perhaps even to its fullest), yet he doesn't seem at all bothered that Daphne crashed it into a tree in this one. Perhaps the fact that he had already seen it blow up and accept it thereafter in the last one, a small crash wouldn't seem that big. * The nametags are highly detailed and have the names written in when in special close-ups of the gang and , but apart from that they're typically nameless and filled with a colour which ever compliments their own respective suits. * The "Say to me Clark" and "Fly me to the moon" signs that two people hold from the crowd standing behind Clark, end up being held by several others. * Daphne complains that she will get "hat hair" from the helmet, although the helmets don't do anything. * Of the characters shown during lift-off, Ridley is the only one who's face doesn't distort. * The film takes liberties in continuity in suggesting that aliens are fake because the gang encountered real aliens in Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (among other adventures). * The red light indicator on the space suits is just to get a toilet joke, which is a setup for when Scooby and Shaggy wet themselves after first seeing the alien, as they never do this from seeing a monster. Although, Shaggy did wet himself once by a biker in Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur. * When the group are introduced to Hudson, Ridley keeps disappearing and reappearing, until she and Hudson talk to each other. * The Sly Star Two appears to have crash landed only a couple blocks away from where Shannon was giving her press interviews, and is shown being in direct line of sight with Shannon's location. Yet no one at the press conference notices the ship dropping out of the sky and crashing so close to them. * The gang gets onboard the Sly Star One by winning the last five seats in a lottery. However, Clark Sparkman's summery of the proceddings made it sound like each of the last five seats was won seperately. * We never get confirmation on what the strange liquid that Daphne, Fred, Zip, and Colt found on the floor is. * The alien in Ridley's video that she shows Clark and Velma matches the alien design Shannon used for her alien suit. It is never established whether Shannon used that video as inspiration for her costume or it was just a coincidence. * Toon physics: ** Fred pulls out his own clipboard when joining Zip and Colt. ** Daphne pulls out her phone from nowhere. ** Scooby and Shaggy's suits grow after they eat all the crates of U-Boat Bites. ** Daphne drives the Mystery Machine right off the top floor of the parking lot, which should've smashed the van to pieces and sent them all to the emergency ward, if any of them weren't already killed on impact. ** Everyone survives the crash landing the Sly Star Two (which destroys the ship) without any noticable injuries. ** All the men (except for Fred, Zip, and Colt) get hit in the head with ship debris and knocked out. They all wake up a few minutes later perfectly fine. In real life, if you get hit on the head so hard that you actually lose conciousness (even if it's only for a few minutes) you should probably see a doctor ASAP, as there is a high likelihood of some sort of head injury. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 17, 2015. * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 30, 2015. Quotes :: "Of what"?!! Sharks, dentists, public speaking, aliens, lions, the IRS, being in space! Lots of things!! Sometimes it's all in your head, though. The trick is finding something that helps you deal with it. Scooby: Like food. U-Boat: Like music. Scooby and Shaggy: Or food. U-Boat: Or excerise. Scooby and Shaggy: Or food. U-Boat: Or maybe even --. Scooby and Shaggy: Food! U-Boat: Singing. }} Gallery Videos Images Moon_Monster_Madness_DVD_front_cover.jpg|DVD. References External links * Buy in HD from Amazon Instant Video (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (CA) * Pre-order in HD from iTunes (UK) * Buy in HD from Vudu }} Category:Direct-to-video films *